


DEPONIA SHORT SHOTS :V

by Helendra_333



Category: Deponia (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 19:32:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19069225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helendra_333/pseuds/Helendra_333
Summary: It's another happy "ending" of Deponia, and through the chapters and one shots about the couples that I SHIP, the story will be more and more... Dunno, interesting, I hope?





	DEPONIA SHORT SHOTS :V

(DISCLAIMER: CLEFUS & TOAL SPECIAL) 

It was a beautiful day, why not.  
Rufus, Cletus, Goal and Toni were going to a double date because they lost a bet from Argus.   
Nobody wanted it, except Goal and Rufus. They were pretty excited, they wanted to show which was the best couple.

So, Rufus went to the Cletus's side and hugged him softly, making the other one confused.  
Goal doesn't give up easily, she instead put her hands on Toni's shoulders and kissed her and stopping her from walking.

Cletus thinks that he knows what's going on, so when Rufus was going to kiss him in front of LOTS of people he dodged him and kept distance.  
Cletus doesn't give a shit of what people think of them, BUT he only shows affection when they are alone, so it's very difficult for him to show such thing in public.

Rufus looked sad and Goal looked victorious.  
But Rufus doesn't give up easily, so he decided to continue with the challenge.

They went to a very famous coffee shop from Elysium.  
They all sat down on the sofas, Goal next to Toni and in front of Rufus, and Rufus next to Cletus and facing Goal, obviously.

\- SO, what do you guys want? - asked Toni, smiling. Since she started dating Goal, she was more happy and kind.  
\- Babe, I don't want anything. I just want you. - answered Goal, kissing the other girl's cheek.  
\- Ankward. - said Cletus. He wasn't in hate with the lesbian pair, he was just jealous that they could show their love freely, without feeling ashamed.  
\- I want a double chocolate and mint ice cream, I'll share it with Cletus! - exclaimed Rufus, very happy, and putting his arm around his elysian pale neck, that blushed a little.   
\- C'mon, cut it off. - said the other boy instead, removing harshly the arm around his neck. - I want a black coffee.  
Goal smiled maliciously again, and kissed the other girl's neck, looking at Rufus.   
Rufus pouted and crossed his arms.

When the food arrived, Rufus didn't want to eat his massive ice cream.  
\- Why aren't you eating? - asked Toni, while eating her shared sandwich with Goal. - Are you feeling sick?  
\- Aww, poor Ruffins. - said Goal, grinning a bit.  
Cletus didn't say anything, and just looked out the window while drinking his coffee.  
At this point Rufus was very disappointed. 

The deponian got up and started walking towards the exit, with quick steps.  
\- Hey, Rufus, where are you going? - asked Cletus, with an alarming tone.  
\- Nowhere. - replied the deponian, exiting the coffee shop.   
Cletus inmediately stood up and ran towards the door and started following Rufus.

Goal was a little bit sad. Did she made him feem bad?  
\- Goaly? Are you okay honey? - asked with a smile Toni.   
\- No... - said while shaking her head, feeling sorry for Rufus.   
\- Why? - asked again the deponian girl, taking the other girl to her embrace.   
\- I'll tell you at home... - said tiredly the elysean.   
The 2 just hugged each other for a while, and Goal started feeling better.   
\- Toni, want to go to the fun-zone? I want to move a little, and it doesn't seem that Rufus and Cletus will return. - asked Goal, like waking up from a long sleep.   
\- Ok, of course, all for you. - answered sweetly Toni, fixing the other girl's hair.   
\- Thanks, love ya. - said Goal smiling adorably, and looking at the other girl's green eyes.   
Toni blushed a bit and kissed passionately the other girl like the tenth time this day. 

Well, Cletus wasn't so well. He was panting and sweating a lot, for following Rufus, that was running. But the luck was on the elysean's side, since Rufus ran to a dead end.   
\- Finally! Why did you run away like that?! - asked Cletus, still recovering the breath.   
The other didn't respond, so the elysean aprochated more, making the other one to go back, touching the wall behind him.   
\- C'mon Rufus, you made me really worried, at least tell me something. - said Cletus, calmer.  
Rufus got a straight face. Ok, the elysean has to guess blindly.   
\- Umm, it's because I made you wash your clothes? - asked Cletus, making the other one move his head.   
\- Ok no, so... It's because... Um, I didn't sleep with you yesterday because I was with the Council? - asked again the elysean, making the other one groan.  
\- C'mon Rufus, you have to talk to me. You know that I am worried for you, I really love you. - said Cletus staring at his boyfriend.   
\- It doesn't seems. - said suddenly Rufus, crossing his arms.   
\- OH god, you are not talking about the challenge right? Are you really angry with me for that?! - asked angrily Cletus, like what the hell.   
\- A part yes. - replied the other one. - But there's another thing.   
Cletus rolled his eyes.   
\- What thing? - asked, unaware.   
\- REALLY CLETUS?! - screamed Rufus, angrily. The elysean jumped a bit because of the scream. He never saw the deponian like that. - Cletus, it wasn't just an idiotic challenge. That just proved our relationship. And the result is that you don't love me. Done.   
Cletus saw that the other having watered eyes, and put his hands on the shoulders of the other, looking at his eyes intensily.   
\- Rufus, I love you. It just costs me to show my emotions, not like Goal or Toni. - said calmly the elysean, blushing a bit. But Rufus doesn't seem to be convinced. - Not convinced? Ok.   
Cletus took the other one's hand and started walking to the center of the street. And making sure everyone is looking, he kissed the deponian on the lips.   
Some people screamed, other people ignored them and other almost threw up for disgust. But he didn't care. He should do this more often.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked it.
> 
> Let's read soon! ~


End file.
